Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{5}{12}-9\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {15\dfrac{5}{12}}-{9\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Convert ${15\dfrac{5}{12}}$ to ${14 + \dfrac{12}{12} + \dfrac{5}{12}}$ So the problem becomes: ${14\dfrac{17}{12}}-{9\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{17}{12}} - {9} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {9} + {\dfrac{17}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{17}{12}} - {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{8}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{8}{12}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 5\dfrac{2}{3}$